Mrs Viktor Krum
by crazy1person2you3been4warned
Summary: Okay Harry is no longer apart of the male race. . . He is now a girl and his name is Calla-Lily Dorea Potter. If you look up at the tittle you could probably guess who he's going to end up with. She finds out in the day she finds out she's a witch some shocking news. So read this modified story. If you can.


**Hello my faithful followers. . . or if you have just newly discovered my work, Nice to meet you! Now I am CP. I would like to say Thanks to my friend Kitsunekit75 thanks. For she finally convinced me to put this story up. ;)**

**Harry(Boy): Why am I am female?**

**CP: Because I wanted you to be!**

**Viktor: This is awkward.**

**Draco:. . . Um CP. . . Your forgetting something.**

**CP: What? What am I forgetting?**

**Draco: Um. . . The disclaimer.**

**CP: *Big wide, watery eyes* But, but, but.**

**J.K. Rowling:** **_CP_**

**CP: Alright! Fine! I do not own Harry Potter. I own the Calla or Dorea and the Romance between her and Viktor but I do not own anything you regonize from Harry Potter. Now since J.K is scarring me I shall give you the story.**

Prologue

James Potter opened the door to reveal his long time friend Aleksander Krum. Also known as Alek. But Alek was not alone he was with his son Viktor, who was 4 at the time. James smiled at his old friend and brought him into a hug. Then he leaned down to look at Viktor. James smiled at him and offered his hand with a "Hi, I'm James Potter. Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter." Viktor shook his hand and said "I'm Viktor Krum, heir to the Ancient and Noble House of Krum." James then welcomed the Krum's inside. Lily Potter then came in carrying her daughter Calla-Lily Dorea Potter. Who had turned 1 the previous.

She put Calla down and Calla looked curiously at Viktor. Calla got up and walked with grace that was rare in one year olds. She held out her hand and said "Hi! I'm Calla Potter! What's your name?" Viktor smiled at the girl who was tiny compared to him by a lot. He grabbed her hand and kissed the back of her hand like he had seen his father do to his mother many times before. "I am Viktor Krum. May I say that you're looking pretty today?" Calla giggled and hugged Viktor before dragging him to her room to play Knights and Princesses.

James groaned and looked pitiful at his wife and said "I thought I wouldn't have to worry about boys till she was at Hogwarts!" He complained causing Lily to giggle and Alek to chuckle. "I am surprised, my friend. Viktor usually avoids girls like the plague. And never says their 'pretty'." Alek told him. Causing James's head to shoot up and stare at him. "You don't think?" Alek nodded and said "Maybe." Lily annoyed with not knowing what was happening asked "What? What's wrong, James?" James turned to Lily and said "Viktor might be Calla's soul bond." Causing Lily to gasp. "How will we know for sure?" James gets a grin and say "Simple, I have to be a dragon and sees how he reacts." Lily giggled. Alek smirked and said "Not to mention the fact that we can cast a spell on them to see if they are, in fact, each other's bonds." James smiled sheepishly at Alek.

Then James started stomping loudly up the stairs with Lily and Alek following him silently. James burst through Calla's door and yelled "ROAR!" Calla screamed and ran to hide behind Viktor who was holding a wooden sword. "A DWAGON!" Calla shrieked and hid behind Viktor. Viktor looked at James and back at Calla confused. James was flapping his arms looking like he wanted to eat them. Viktor then shouted "I'll protect you!" Before running up to James and wacked him in the shin with his sword. James yelped and tried to nurse his wound but Viktor kept whacking him with the sword. James pretended to die to get away from the hurtful sword and Viktor marched victoriously back to Calla. Calla beamed at him and said "My hewo!" Before kissing his cheek making Viktor blush but looking very pleased with himself.

Viktor then wrapped his arms around Calla and picked her up, Calla was very small, and put her on her bed . Then Viktor clamored up after her and wrapped his arms around her and said sleepily. "I'm tired, Princess Calla." Then they closed their eyes and fell asleep holding on to each other tightly with Viktor spooning Calla. James looked at them and groaned quietly. "Now he's in her bed!" He whispers to Lily. Alek silently waved his wand and a bright golden thin line wrapped around the children. The line paused before splitting into two lines that wrapped around each other and one line turned silver. The adults smiled and backed away from the scene and walked to the kitchen.

James and Alek started talking about the marriage contract and what it includes, as well as checking for loop-holes, they didn't want someone to force James to have his daughter married. Alek walked to James' fireplace and fire called his wife who was at the cabin that was in Britain. Soon Natasha came through. Alek quickly explained how James and him wanted to make a marriage contract between Viktor and Calla and the results from the spell. Natasha smiled happily and said "Fine. But first, let's ask them." So they walked up the stairs and woke up Calla and Viktor up. Viktor and Calla looked at them slightly confused when they were moved to the living room. James cleared his throat and asked lightly "Viktor, how would you feel about marrying Calla someday?" Viktor looked at them and said "Sure, just not right now. " James smiled and then asked Calla. Who nodded then leaned back into Viktor and closed her eyes.

Lily and Natasha awed at them. So two days later, Calla Potter and Viktor Krum had a marriage contract that said they had to be married before Calla turns 22.

-That Halloween-

Calla looked at her Mommy who was lying still and not moving. Tears start rolling down her face. She started crying hoping that her Mommy would wake up. Mommy wouldn't wake up. Then a giant man with a crazy and long tangled beard whose name was Hagrid came into her room. He glanced at Mommy sadly and picked her up. Calla started wailing "VIKTOR!" Only her cries weren't understood by the gentle giant, Hagrid.

The next day Viktor and the Krum family were reading the Daily Prophet when they saw that the Potter's were killed. Natasha started crying, mourning her friends. "What about Calla?" She asked heartbroken. "She is alive. Britain has labelled her the Girl-Who-Lived because she survived the killing curse." Alek said quietly. "Well? Bring her here! As her fiancée's family we have a right to raise her!" Demanded Natasha. Alek sat there silently for a moment before saying "The Daily Prophet quoted Dumbledore, 'I put her in a safe place where Death Eaters can't find her.'"

Natasha started crying louder and said "That bastard! How dare he place Calla somewhere without Lily and James' permission. We were their witnesses for their will Aleksander!" Viktor was quiet until then. "Where's Calla, Mom?" He asked desperately. He didn't understand what was happening, just that his parents didn't know where his Calla was."

"Sweetie. . . we don't know." Natasha said quietly. Viktor started demanding for Calla. Natasha and Alek were heartbroken as they saw their little boy demanding desperately for his Fiancée. After that day and for years to come whenever he was asked if he wanted something he answered "Calla." Till finally he decided to wait till she was eleven. But even then he wasn't the same. He was broody and serious. Natasha waited desperately for the letter that would come from British Wing of Gringotts that told them they had found her.

**There you have it folks! The Prologue to Mrs. Viktor Krum! **

**CP: I have a good feeling about this story.**

**Harry: I don't, I don't have a certain part anymore.**

**Viktor: . . . Um, CP. You might have ruined Harry and I's friendship. This is getting awkward for the both of us.**

**CP: FINE! Calla will be here too!**

**Viktor and Harry: What?**

**Calla: Hi!**

**Viktor drools.**

**Harry stares: This is very weird for me right now. **

**Calla looks: Me too. So this is what I would look like as a guy. . . weird.**

**Harry: You and me both.**

**CP: Now Harry and Calla have met. YAY! But if you want more chapters your going to review. PLEASE!**


End file.
